mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeyrda the Scholar Witch Fennecat!
Zeyrda Femm Fa'dalle (Zay-r-duh Fe-mm Fay-doll-ay) Upbringing Zeyrda is a scholar born in Earnwold to a wealthy family. Not quite noble, but definitely well-off for themselves. As such, she was able to get the prestigious education to pursue her dream job of being a commercial alchemist, brewing potions for everyone at fair and decent prices. Since a young age, she's always been curious and scientific-minded, and one to use the scientific method to learn for herself and to not trust rumors, but use them as catalysts to research the topic of said rumor and spread the truth instead! House Zey's house is pretty much just a tower that goes above all the other houses in the Upper Commons district of Earnwold, with her bed and lab being at the very top, with windows all around for looking over the surrounding land and the night sky. Skills Zeyrda is a transmutation witch. Not a psychic, a mage, a wizard, or a warlock. She uses potions and brewery. She takes the essence of an animal, I.E., a dragon's scale, and brews it into a special recipe to infuse the liquid with that animal's properties. Depending where she pours/drinks/soaks it in, it will have different effects. Chugging a dragon potion would result in fire breath, slathering it on her arm would lead to super strength, scales, and clawed paws for the effected area. A bird's potion on his back would grant him wings! All effects last about two hours before needing to replenished, lest she extends it with special magical ingredients that are rare and hard to come by. Little Secret... Now, Zey has some identity issues. She is biologically male, but in all other ways.. I.E. mentally, magically, and in heart, Zeyrda is a female. She uses her own famous transmutation magic to have all-but permanently turned herself into a girl to the best of her abilities. The largest breasts she could grow were A-cup, and the smallest she could shrink the man bits was to an underused femboy. Her voice is feminine, their figure is slimmed, and even their hormones don't smell specifically male. She still acts, talks, and will make you believe in his big conspiracy and will shame herself and try to wipe your memory or bribe you to not tell anyone if it ever got out. She believes that she'd be rejected and cast out of civilization if it ever got out.. General Info * Zeyrda wears big, billowing robes with blue gems encrusted into them that help her channel magic into her body and make her potions more effective. * Zeyrda is 4'05" and very slimly built, only weighing 84.6 lbs, though that will change depending on what potion she uses. * Zeyrda's full name is a reference to "Femme Fatalle", an extraordinarily hot/attractive woman who uses her seduction to murder men, and the genus of the fennec fox, zerda. * She prefers to be referred to by female pronouns and will deny it if you use male. * Zeyrda is currently 19 years old. __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Magical Character Category:Magical Characters